Guilty by Association
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: The belly enlarges for Hinata as speculation heats up as to who is the father of her baby. Will the actual father man up or will some other guy do that? *sequel to Fatal Attraction, Final chapter added, R/R*
1. Getting Her Bags

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **Before reading this story, I suggest you skim through **_**Fatal Attraction **_**before you read further.**

**

* * *

**

The months passed by as Hinata's belly expanded. She's told everyone that has speculated that she is indeed having a baby. What everyone truly wants to know is: who is the father of the baby? Hinata has to keep the father's identity secret because if someone were to find out who the father was, she's afraid that she would have to leave the village. Any hope that the father of Hinata's baby will support her vanished when they were on the bridge several months ago.

-

"_Come and touch my belly with your palm. Be gentle." Neji did as he was told. He immediately took a step back._

_"Hinata-sama! You are not - - "_

_"Yes, _I am."

-

Neji immediately left the bridge after that. He mumbled under his breath something about wanting to stay as far away from Hinata as possible. Hinata was still within earshot when he said this; she was crushed. Cousin or not, she could not understand why the father of her baby would not want to be there for her. As a result of her pregnancy, Hinata got temporarily assigned to do clerical work for Godaime Hokage and a couple of laboratories. While Neji kept his distance, another guy came into Hinata's life to slowly, but surely, _man up._

* * *

Hinata had just stepped out of the grocery store. She pledged to eat healthy foods and to not stress her body out so much at the advice of her sensei, who recently had a baby. The bags were heavy, so heavy that she dropped them. Luckily for her (and her unborn baby), the ramen lover came into the picture.

"Let me help you with those..."

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun."

"Your welcome. I saw that you were struggling with the bags, so I felt that I should lend a hand."

"Thank you once again, you are very sweet."

"Are you going to make dinner with this stuff?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, your belly has gotten really big... You must be stressed, what with your pregnancy and all. I just felt that..." Naruto blushed a bit, "I wanted to make dinner for you. I'm not a very good cook, but I'd be willing to cook for you to take some stress off your hands." It was Hinata's turn to blush now.

"Naruto...-kun. Alright." Naruto was beaming.

"Let me get those bags Hinata; you can massage your belly as we walk towards your home."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata arrive at her home.

"Hinata, do not worry about helping out; all I want you to do is relax on your couch. Let Chef Naruto wow you with his amazing cooking skills!" Naruto got her laughing.

"Chef Naruto-kun, what's on the menu tonight?"  
"Well, I'm making a special 3-course meal for you. For the appetizer, I'll whip up a ramen salad. The main dish will be ramen scampi drenched in soy sauce. For dessert, you will eat the best ramen pudding in this entire village! Doesn't that sound delicious?"

"OH MY GOD, IT MOST CERTAINLY DOES!"

"So... pizza and tea?"

"Yes please." Naruto gets a pizza from her refrigerator and puts it in the oven. While waiting for the pizza to cook, they spend some time conversing about random things.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so happy that our paths crossed earlier today. This stress-free day is exactly what the Chef ordered."

"I agree, I had just finished training with some Chunnin and was on my way back home when I saw you struggling with your heavy bags. It wouldn't be right if I had let you go off with your bags."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata looks up towards the ceiling. "I wish all guys were as kind as you are."

"Don't worry, there are plenty of guys out there for you. You'll find a guy that will support you through the thick and thin." Hinata smiled once again.

_You fit the bill perfectly._

BING!

"Oh the pizza's ready, lets eat!"

-

They tore through the pizza like it was nothing. Crumbs and crust were the only things remaining on their plates.

"Hey, I didn't overcook the pizza this time, I'm improving!"

"I'm very full Naruto-kun. The pizza was delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it Hinata, your little one is bouncing around in joy probably." Naruto pointed to her belly.

"Yes, he is very satisfied."

"So, your baby is going to be a boy?"

"Y-yes it is." Hinata had a bad feeling resonate through her.

"If you don't mind me asking Hinata, who is the father?" Hinata set her tea down and turned to her side. She got a little bit emotional.

"Y-you have to promise me Naruto-kun that you won't tell ANYONE what I'm about to tell you."

"Hinata, you are crying." Naruto wiped away her tears with his thumb. "If saying the father's name is too much for you, then you don't need to tell me. I don't want to stress or burden you - -"

"No its okay, I want to tell you."

"Okay Hinata, I just don't want you to be stressed, thats all. I care about you too much for you to be feeling bad like this. If its possible, _I want to intake all your stress and burdens_." Hinata covered her mouth and was shocked by what he said.

_You are willing to do that for me?! Oh Naruto-kun, our paths were meant to intertwine earlier today. Why can't HE be supportive like this? Naruto-kun, you are a Godsend._

-

- -

"Byakugan!"

"Hinata, is it safe for you to use your Byakugan during your pregnancy?"

"Yes, its fine. Do you still want to know who the father is?"

"Only if you want me to know."

"He will be knocking on the door any minute now." Naruto scratched his head as he turned towards the door. It did indeed knock and Hinata got up and opened the door.

"Hello, Hinata-sama."

* * *

A/N= **This was originally going to be a one shot; however, I thought of some more material I can put in this fic, so there will be at least one more chapter added. I hope you've liked this fic so far. Let me know what your impressions were in your review.**


	2. Hurting

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hello, Hinata-sama." He was at the door, with a single flower in his hand. Naruto's jaw dropped below the floor.

"Neji? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Naruto, lets go for a walk." Tenten and Naruto went out while Neji and Hinata remained at her home.

-

Tenten treated Naruto to some tea. He could barely hold his tea because he was trembling.

"He... he is the father?"

"Yes he is."

"Why? Aren't they related?"

"Yes they are."

"I can't believe - -"

"Naruto, you cannot by any means tell ANYONE that Neji is the father of her baby. He swore me to secrecy; he'll want you to do the same."

"I understand. I just don't want to hurt Hinata." Tenten closed her eyes and smiled.

"... You really like her huh Naruto?"

"I do, very much so."

"It doesn't bother you that Neji is the father?"

"Of course it does. I don't know all of the details, so surprise is the only emotion I can express right now."

"Thats why I'm here." Tenten proceeded to tell Naruto everything that went down between Neji and Hinata. After the telling, Naruto was both shocked and more surprised than before.

"So... they both wanted to do it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"So that means... by Neji coming back into the picture... he has finally swallowed his pride and is going to be a father to Hinata's baby when it arrives?"

"Oh no, I have yet to tell what Neji and I's plans are."

"Well, what are they?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"You obviously want to tell me, so go ahead."

"Neji and I... want to start a family." Naruto dropped his tea.

"You don't mean - -"

"Yes Naruto; Neji and I plan to have a baby soon."

"You are horrible!" Naruto abruptly left Tenten and sprinted back to Hinata's home. He got there and Neji was just leaving. Naruto pushed him against the wall, hand on his neck.

"How could you do that to your own flesh and blood?"

"It just happened - -"

"NO IT DIDN'T! Are you really planning on ditching Hinata to have a baby with Tenten?!"

"That's the plan."

"You... are one sick bastard!" Naruto was going to punch him, but Neji had anticipated as much. He did a Juuken that sent Naruto flying backwards towards a nearby tree. The Naruto that slammed his head on the tree was a shadow clone.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and found Hinata sitting on the couch, eyes puffy.

"Hinata... " She didn't acknowledge him.

"Hinata I'm sorry about what happened. Neji is a piece of garbage. You don't need someone like that as the father of your baby." Her face fell to his chest and she started crying again.

"Naruto-kun, when he came, I thought that he had changed his mind. I thought that he was going to support me and my baby... HE INSTEAD COMES TO TELL ME THAT HE WILL START A FAMILY WITH THAT WHORE TENTEN." Naruto positioned himself so he was holding Hinata.

"Forget him, you don't need that. What you need to do is relax. You are a strong and beautiful woman. You don't need that man to be a father for your baby."

"That's true Naruto-kun. I'll make sure that my baby is born healthy."

"That's great Hinata. That thinking is a step in the right direction."

"After the baby is born..."

"You are going to show it off - -"

"I will put the baby up for adoption."

* * *

The time to deliver the baby had come. Hinata was at the hospital, getting ready to deliver. Her doctor said that if she went past thirty-seven weeks, she was going to deliver via C-section. Before the delivery was to transpire, Hinata met with the adoption people to sign the paper.

"Hyuuga-sama, since we have agreed on what course of action we will take, you just need to complete the process by signing the paper - - " As she was grabbing the pen to sign off, Naruto burst through the door.

"DON'T SIGN THAT PAPER!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Please do not sign that paper Hinata. I can understand why you would want to sign the paper. I'm telling you, please do not sign it. You need a guy to man up and be the father of your baby? I WILL MAN UP AND BE THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY. I love you Hinata and I do not want you to give up on your baby like this. Please do not sign that paper. I'll be a father for your baby; _we can be a family for your baby._" Hinata didn't have to think long for her reply.

"I'm sorry... Naruto-kun." Naruto welled up and shook his head.

"I- I hope the person adopting your baby will take good care of him."

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." He opened the door to leave. As he was stepping out of Hinata's hospital room, he paused and said in a loud enough voice:

"I'll always love your baby, even though its not mine."

* * *

Nearly a year passes by and Naruto lies on his bed. He wished that Hinata had kept her baby and not give it up for adoption. These past few months were very troublesome. Only recently was he able to overcome his sleep apnea.

"I've had trouble sleeping for a year now. It would seem that I did inherit Hinata's burdens." Naruto had enough of his idle position, so he went for a walk.

-

Everything seemed so different. It was like a different world to him. When you've hardly slept for a year, things will seem quite disoriented. Naruto hadn't heard a voice that called for him.

_Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... come with me Naruto-kun._

-

They had arrived at the lake. It was a breezy mid morning. She had something strapped on to her back with a coat protecting it. She put her hands on Naruto's face.

"Are you awake Naruto-kun?"

"Hi-Hinata?"

"Its been a while; how've you been Naruto-kun?"

"I've been alright. Forget about me though - why did you put your baby up for adoption?" Hinata was prepared to answer.

"I was scared Naruto-kun. Neji left me to fend for myself as my pregnancy waned on. Before you came and helped me with my groceries that day, I had already been set on adoption. But then you were so sweet to me. You displayed kindness and you wanted the best for me and my baby. I couldn't sign on the dotted line."

"You mean - -" Naruto's dark eyes shone brightly.

"Yes. I did not give my baby up for adoption."

"Thats so great to hear, you don't realize how relieved I am. I've slept fitfully due in part to worrying about you and your baby."

"_Our baby, _Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"I know that you didn't help make the baby; however, you would be a great father for Michio."

"So thats his name. What a great name."

"Let me show you Michio." Hinata unfastened her strap and picked up the young Michio.

"Michio, thank you for being so quiet for mommy. Look who it is." His little eyes widened when he looked at Naruto, who was on the verge of tears.

"POPPA!!!"

* * *

A/N= **That concludes this fic. Naruto accepts the baby as his own and he, Michio and Hinata become a family. Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
